


Together for a lifetime

by Linisen



Series: Fae in the Mist [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Good morning, älskling,” Victor said, moving the hand that had just rested over Yuuri’s heart up to his scent gland, pressing the one on his wrist against Yuuri’s bondmark. Yuuri hummed in contentment as his eyes slid shut. They always did this; it had become a sort of morning routine. They always smelled like each other, like a mated pair, ever since they bonded, but scenting seemed to calm them both. It was intimacy and closeness, comfort of home. “Did you sleep well?”Or. The mated pair share a lazy morning together.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Fae in the Mist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768708
Comments: 22
Kudos: 203





	Together for a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Fae in the Mist. An excuse to write them smitten, soft and settled in Victor’s world. Beta read by [zjofierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose).

Victor woke slowly, the sun shining in from the skylight onto the wooden floor of the bedroom, illuminating the room. Victor turned in the warm, soft, comfortable nest, smiling as he came face to face with his mate’s sleeping form. Yuuri's expression was relaxed, and the soft golden sunshine that filtered in gave him a radiant glow, but then again, Victor always saw him that way. Yuuri’s dark lashes fanned out over his cheekbones, lips parted as puffs of breath escaped them. He laid with his face turned towards Victor, the bondmark on his neck visible. Victor loved seeing it, loved seeing the claim he had on Yuuri, and knowing he was Yuuri’s in return. Yuuri’s arm was still resting underneath Victor’s neck, but he was resting on his back, sheets having ridden down low during their sleep. Yuuri’s torso was bare, the expanse of skin visible all the way down to reveal his right hip. He was barely covered at all. He looked marvelous, absolutely mouth-watering, but again -- Victor always thought he did. 

He reached out, letting his fingers dance along Yuuri’s sharp jaw to his neck, caressing carefully down to the bonding mark. There he put slight pressure, and Yuuri let out a soft moan, making Victor shiver. He continued to trail his fingers down Yuuri’s skin softly, mapping out collarbones, the hollow of his throat, and then down his sternum. There he stopped, and splayed his hand wide over Yuuri’s heart, closing his eyes as he felt it pound against his palm. One, two, three, four… he counted, simply breathing the scent of his mate being content, of their nest, of their home. It made him feel so safe, so loved. 

Yuuri stirred, and Victor cracked his eyes open, catching Yuuri’s gaze. His brown eyes still made the air rush out from Victor’s lungs, as it had ever since Victor first laid eyes on him. Years had passed since then, but Victor still woke up each and every moment in wonder, so incredibly happy to have this -- to have Yuuri. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri said with his voice laced with sleep, turning toward him fully. “Good morning.” Yuuri’s hand came to curl around his hip, and Victor smiled unbidden, unable to hold back from Yuuri’s charm. 

“Good morning, älskling,” Victor said, moving the hand that had just rested over Yuuri’s heart up to his scent gland, pressing the one on his wrist against Yuuri’s bondmark. Yuuri hummed in contentment as his eyes slid shut. They always did this; it had become a sort of morning routine. They always smelled like each other, like a mated pair, ever since they bonded, but scenting seemed to calm them both. It was intimacy and closeness, comfort of home. “Did you sleep well?”

“Very,” Yuuri agreed, a smirk curling on his lips as he opened his eyes. Victor knew what he was thinking of, and could not help but blush as he thought of their activities. After years together, he was still so desperate for Yuuri’s touch, as if it reminded him like nothing else of how Yuuri was truly there, that he had truly come with Victor and left everything behind to be with him. Yuuri scooched  closer, pressing his naked body against Victor’s, interest clearly stirring against Victor’s hip. “Do you think you have regained energy?” he teased, lips close enough for Victor to feel Yuuri’s breath on his own. His voice was low, and Victor whimpered, pressing even closer so his own filling erection pressed against Yuuri’s hip. 

“Yes,” Victor breathed as his eyes fell closed, Yuuri’s lips pressing against his own. Victor pressed into the kiss too, their hips lazily rolling against each other as they grew hard. Victor loved this, the comfort of it, the laziness, the everyday-ness of slowly kissing Yuuri, of feeling lust grow from a light simmer in his veins to hot need in his gut. Their kisses grew open mouthed and demanding, moans escaping their lips into each other’s mouths. By the time Yuuri rolled them over, they were both fully hard, Victor gasping as their lengths brushed together when his back hit the bed. Yuuri’s mouth left his in favour of kissing down his neck, sucking at the bondmark once he reached it.    
“Aaah, Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri sucked another mark on it, Victor’s hips bucking up from the sensation of pleasure shooting down towards his groin. Yuuri’s hand came up to caress along Victor’s own, lacing their fingers together on the side of Victor’s head as he kissed down to the hollow of his throat, and then back up again. Victor tangled his free hand in Yuuri’s sleep-tousled hair, pressing him more firmly into the kiss. Yuuri moaned against his lips, and slowly rocked his hips into Victor’s groin. 

“Can I touch you?” Yuuri asked before kissing him again, and Victor nodded into the kiss. He longed so for Yuuri to touch him, to make him melt into their nest, to wake up fully with Yuuri’s name on his tongue. Yuuri smiled, and then shifted without pulling back, hand caressing down Victor’s side, all the way down to his groin. Yuuri’s hand caressed down into the slick that had gathered between Victor’s cheeks, humming in delight. Victor moaned, the feeling of Yuuri’s fingers teasing over his rim absolutely delicious. Yuuri circled it, and then pushed one finger in slowly, pumping in and out just past the rim. Victor gasped, head tilting back as he broke from the kiss.

“Oh Yuuri,” he moaned, and Yuuri pressed his lips to his jaw instead, fingers on their other hands still laced. 

“So relaxed, still,” Yuuri breathed, nipping at the skin on the underside of Victor’s jaw. “Still so open and wet for me.”

“Hnnng,” Victor moaned, trying to rock his hips to get more of Yuuri’s fingers inside him. Their cocks were pressed between their stomachs, and as Victor moved it created friction for the both of them, leaving them both gasping in pleasure. “More, Yuuri, please.”

“Yeah, I think you can take more, love,” Yuuri said, even though his finger fully retreated from Victor’s hole. Victor whined, but then Yuuri pressed two fingers inside him instead, causing Victor to moan loudly. Yuuri was right. He was still relaxed, and Yuuri’s two fingers now slowly entering him felt deliciously filling as they sunk in. “So good for me Vitya, you’re taking them so well.”

“Haaa,” Victor breathed, the hand in Yuuri’s hair tightening. Yuuri responded by leaving wet kisses all over Victor’s jaw and neck, sucking marks and nipping at the skin, soothing it over with opened mouth kisses afterwards. “Yuuri, Yuuri, so good.”

“I love the way you sound,” Yuuri breathed, his fingers having started pumping in and out of Victor now. It felt wonderful yet teasing, Yuuri’s fingers grazing just past where Victor wanted them the most. They knew each other’s bodies now, knew just how to make the other see stars, and Victor was sure Yuuri knew exactly what he was doing. “I love the way you tremble when I touch you just right.”

“Please, Yuuri,” Victor asked, moving his hips again just to hear Yuuri moan into his ear from the friction. “Please touch me there, Yuuri.”

“Soon,” Yuuri promised, pulling his fingers out before pressing three inside. The angle was slightly awkward with them lying on top of each other like this, but Victor didn’t want to move. He loved Yuuri’s weight on him, pressing him down into the mattress, shielding him. He loved waking up just this way, as close as possible, as if they couldn’t get enough. Victor couldn’t; he never grew tired of being by Yuuri’s side. The bond echoing Yuuri’s feeling in his own mind said his mate felt the same. “So good for me Vitya, doing so well.”

“In me, Yuuri,” Victor pleaded, clenching around Yuuri’s fingers. “I want your cock, please, alpha.” The room was thick with their pheromones now, soaked in the scent of arousal. Anyone coming close would notice it, and no one would disturb them, and it was as Victor wanted it. Nothing could pull him from this nest, his mate, this pleasure. 

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed deeply, kissing Victor wetly as he pulled out his fingers. Yuuri rose just a little, and Victor opened his eyes to look into Yuuri’s eyes as the alpha lined up. Yuuri looked at him, too, and then pushed in, the head of Yuuri’s cock pressing into Victor’s wet hole. “Fuck.”

“Oh yesss, Yuuri,” Victor gasped, and as soon as Yuuri’s cock had breached his rim, his hand came to tangle with the one that Victor had rested in Yuuri’s hair, pinning both Victor’s hands to the bed. “Mmh.”

“You look so g-good like this, mmh,” Yuuri moaned as he slowly pushed in, squeezing Victor’s hands as he became fully seated in Victor’s body. “So pretty, stretched around my cock.” 

“Feels good, feels so good Yuuri,” Victor moaned. He always loved the feeling of them being connected like this, of Yuuri filling him. He absolutely craved it during his heat, but he loved it like this too. Yuuri was truly made for him, and Victor always felt it. “Perfect, oh, oh, so perfect.” 

“Can I move?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded, moaning as Yuuri pulled out slowly, just to push in again. He stared like that, fucking into Victor at an almsot antagonizingly slow pace. His cock dragged just over the pleasure spot in Victor’s hole, and he trembled, thighs quaking as Yuuri held him down. Yuuri was moaning his name, pressing it into Victor’s mouth. Victor loved him, loved him more than anything in all of the worlds. 

“Yuuri, please, more, faster, I aaah,” Victor tried to plead, and Yuuri took pity on him, his hips starting to snap in faster. They became unable to continue kissing, mouths pressed to each other’s as they gasped and moaned. Victor’s cock was rubbing so deliciously between their stomachs, adding pleasure just like Yuuri fucking into him did. How good this was, so very, very good. Victor was losing himself in Yuuri, his mind one of lust and love as they moved together, clutching at each other’s hands. “Yes, yes,” he moaned as Yuuri’s pace became frantic, unable to hold back his voice at all. He could feel Yuuri’s knot grow at the base of his cock, and Victor wanted it, needed it. “Knot me, please knot me. Yuuri, please, please, give it to me.”

“Mmmh,” Yuuri grunted, and then snapped his hips harder until the knot slipped into Victor’s hole. Victor gasped, pleasure rushing through his body as the knot locked them together, his orgasm washing over him as it did. He clenched around Yuuri’s cock as he came, body convulsing under Yuuri’s as he came white and hot between them. “Yuuuuriiiii.” 

“Vityaa,” Yuuri gasped as he came too, filling Victor to the brim with his come, making Victor feel fully sated. He let out a slow breath, feeling his body become heavy under his alpha. The tight grip they had held on each other’s hands loosened, but didn’t let go, and Victor pressed his wrists up to scent Yurui again. They both were panting, but soon started pressing kisses into each other’s skin and mouths, smiles curling lazily on their mouths.    
“Good morning,” Victor said, smiling softly as Yuuri chuckled. 

“A very good morning,” he agreed, pressing another sweet kiss to Victor’s lips before letting go of Victor’s hand in favour of caressing his cheek. “I am very lucky to wake up next to you.”

Victor let out a shuddering breath, tears gathering in his eyes as he pushed up to kiss Yuuri again. All the longing and hollowness had been worth it, to have Yuuri in his life. Victor would gladly go through all of it again, if it meant having the chance to be Yuuri’s mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
